


Mechanics and Musicians

by AshwinMeird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Charlie, Awesome Jo, Cas Has A Band, Dean Vs. Pop Music, Dean's Taste in Music, Established Relationship, Fangirls Jo and Charlie, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Musician Castiel, POV Jo Harvelle, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Sexualities Are Never Mentioned, This Gets Sappy, University Student Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: Since Jo moved to California she's been working at Dean's auto shop.  Her favorite band is Misguided Angels, but Dean only lets classic rock be played.  Or so she thinks.This is her journey from the first time Dean catches her listening to her own music to the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Mechanics and Musicians

**Author's Note:**

> For the record I almost fell asleep six times while writing this, I also learned that doing jumping jacks helps, and my Beta wasn't much better off. Exams suck.
> 
> Its not mentioned, or strictly relevant, but Dean is 27 and Jo and Charlie are about 18/19.

Jo likes to think of herself as a strong willed person, she, after all, managed to convince Ellen Harvelle to let her go to college a whole state away where she only had two close family members, but she never expected to be broken by a radio.

She’d been in California for just shy of six months by now. One of the deciding factors of her being allowed to move was that she worked on the weekends, but it turned out to be pretty damn hard to find a job in a college town.

In the end Jo chose her second pick school, it ended up being less expensive overall with the scholarships she got, Berkeley in order to work at Dean’s auto shop.

Things were good. Everything was great, school was going well and working wasn’t too hard on her study/homework time, but Dean, who was being trained by the former shop owner to take over, finally stepped into the position once and for all.

This happened about a month after Jo’s arrival and Dean’s first action as owner was to become the absolute totalitarian lord of the freaking radio.

This meant Jo, along with her coworkers who were mainly her own age with the exception of the few that are appropriately aged for this level of obsession, were forced to endure endless streams of classic rock.

Not that she has anything against the genre, there are some good songs and bands in Jo’s opinion as a lover of all things Queen, she just enjoyed variety. To put it in simple terms.

Two full weekend shifts of it every week.

Sixteen hours.

No actual sane person wanted to binge listen to a singular type of music for the better part of their entire weekend.

Jo found a loophole though.

Dean couldn’t be in the shop everyday, mostly because Sam yelled at him and made him sign a contract to take at least one _full_ day off a week, and he almost always takes Sundays off.

With Dean gone and all of the full-time employees who were mostly just car dudes waiting out the last ten to twenty years until they can retire and let some actual goddamn people into their industry, the part-timers had control of the radio.

This Sunday was especially convenient for Jo, on the floor was just her and Benny. Benny was a couple years older than Dean and Jo’s pretty sure they'll be co owning this place once the old boss dropped his last few investments with the company, and his sister had a similar taste in music to Jo so he didn’t mind letting her have Dean levels of control over the radio.

There were more employees at the shop during the week, but the weekends had very little business due to people being entitled jack-asses who can only let their car be serviced when they won’t be needing it, so the only other person in the building was Charlie.

Jo may have doubted Dean’s choice in friends less after Benny, but she all but threw it out after meeting the awesome redhead. Charlie was like the slightly-older-sister and fellow-Dean’s-little-sister that Jo never knew she needed before.

Closing time was soon, which meant Benny was out in the back doing managerial things and Charlie and Jo were just fucking around on their phones by the radio, which was playing Jo’s playlist of music that had come out in the past five years.

When the song switched to one by Jo’s favorite band, Charlie shot up in her seat. “Is this Misguided Angel?” She asked intently.

“Yeah…”

Charlie laughed. “Damn, how are you and Dean even pseudo-related; you have great taste in music.”

“Don’t even get me started,” Jo warned. “Their lead singer is hot though.”

“Castiel?” Jo nodded, “I guess he’s a bit dreamy.”

The two continued to go back and forth for a few minutes, laughing at one another and at the brother they had both chosen and been chosen by.

A few minutes later the bell on the front door rings forcing Charlie to stand and mutter something about teaching a monkey to do her job for her.

“Why is there nobody upfront?” Called a familiar voice from the front, it was a small shop and they could easily make him out as he stepped onto the floor, “You know this is a business, right? Not a slumber party?”

Dean was smirking, so Jo knew he was only kidding. It was also almost time to clock out and no one in their right mind would try and bring their car in now so it didn’t matter too much.

Before Jo or Charlie could formulate a response, however, Dean spoke up again; “What are you guys listening to?”

They both froze, realizing they forgot to change the radio off of Jo’s bluetooth simultaneously.

“Misguided Angel,” Charlie offered.

“It’s a great band,” Jo added, “You should give it a chance, you might even like it.”

Dean just rolled his eyes (maturely) before turning towards the back of the shop. “You two can keep listening to your funky new-age computer music in peace, I’m just grabbing some money shit from Benny.”

Jo and Charlie each let out a sigh of relief, the prior even going so far as pausing her playlist. They knew that was a close call and just thanked their lucky stars that pop and rock were, mostly because of Queen, similar enough that Dean wouldn’t have his usual hissy fit.

It was almost a country song.

Everyone knows how much shit Sam gets for playing Taylor Swift in the Impala that one time.

<><><><><>

Jo started to play her own music every time Dean took a day off. She had a good selection of songs and took in suggestions of what to add to her work playlist from anyone that gave a fuck about what they were listening to while at the shop.

One day, though, she was feeling a little too much like a pissed off younger sibling and decided to switch it right before she knew he’d be back from lunch with Sam. Dean had, as part of their on going prank war, glued her favorite mug to the table in the sort of kitchen; Jo had gotten it off in not too much time but it was still really inconvenient.

Sam was actually the one to have given her the idea in the first place, he and Dean did shit like this all through growing up and during the few years they had lived together after moving to California. Jo was honestly glad that she didn’t have to live with him, sibling rivalry and all of that, but especially now that she was going to infect his precious radio with some nice old fashion country music.

As he always did whenever Dean left the restaurant, Sam texted her. This time, instead of turning the radio back to Dean’s preferred station, she flipped ahead in her playlist to the oldest country song she came across.

Not even a minute later Charlie pulled a car in for her to do the yearly inspection on, and Jo forgot about the music.

Inspections were such a mindless and menial task that she just shut her brain down whilst doing it until Dean was taping her on the shoulder. “You good here?” He asked, motioning to the older car she was dealing with.

“I can handle a classic, old man,” She sassed.

“Dude, I’m like not even nine years older than you,” Dean said indignantly, before a smirk crossed his face. That is never a good thing. “Speaking of classics: that is definitely not what you’re listening to.”

Jo slowly turned to him, wide eyed, as _Falling Up_ by Misguided Angel raced through the most upbeat part of the song.

“It did it by itself?” She tried, innocent smile and all. No reaction.

“It was an accident?” No reaction.

“I’m sorry?” That time lacked all sincerity she had been previously falsifying, but it got Dean to at least roll his eyes.

“Just be glad it wasn’t some backwoods country crap, I’ll give you a pass for this today.”

Jo stood in surprise, only Sam had ever gotten away with changing a song from classic rock to something else in Dean’s presence before. Was it possible that she was actually on her way to gaining that privilege?

“Besides,” Dean laughed, walking over to the SUV he had been working on before meeting up with Sam, “Now I have just cause to make fun of you for liking sappy as fuck songs.”

He smiled cheekily at her, but Jo garnered him no response.

Dean had been out of the dating game for a little over three years now. From what Sam has told her Dean’s ever growing list of one night stands (another reason she was happy to not live with him) had stopped completely as well.

Jo just hadn’t thought he would be so out of it as to try calling just some other album-filler pop song _sappy_.

Dean may have even been so out of it that he forgot to tell her to change the station back; Jo left it.

<><><><><><><>

Misguided Angel had released its newest and seventh studio album. It was called Pray To Me, I To You and she was loving every song.

Loving them so much in fact that she petitioned with Charlie to play it the next Saturday morning. The other people at the shop that day were Garth, who kindly agreed on the merits of it making Jo and Charlie happy, Ash, who was out in the back setting up some of the newer equipment they just brought in for diagnosing computing problems on newer cars, and Dean.

To their absolute shock, Dean agreed with no begging or puppy dog eyes being used on him.

Dean was in his office for the better part of the morning, paper work and all that, but Jo had snuck a glimpse at him on several occasions. It seemed to her that her suspicions about Dean only objecting to other kinds of music on principal may be correct.

Beyond that Jo was starting to entertain the faintest notion that Dean might actually _like_ Misguided Angel’s music.

It started when Jo took a break, she had to walk by Dean’s office to get to the kitchen and when the song changed, it could still be heard through the speakers located in various parts of the shop, he looked up with a small smile growing on his face.

It felt somewhat pure to her, finally being able to see Dean enjoy something in his own way rather than what or how society and those around him believe he should.

When Dean went to leave to drop off mail at the post office Charlie reported that he hung around in the entry way fucking with some pamphlets until the current song ended.

The final nail in the whatever-is-going-on-coffin for Jo was when she had to go get him to help with installing a new motor and she managed to make it in front of his desk quiet enough that he hadn’t noticed.

Jo walked around the side of the desk; Dean’s mouth was moving.

Jo stepped closer; Dean was muttering along with the song.

Jo said, “Um”; Dean froze.

The album only came out Thursday and Jo had only played it twice as she was just letting the second run through of it finish before changing the music back.

“You need help with somethin’?” Dean asked in a really nonchalant manner that almost made Jo question whether or not he realized the implications of her finally obtaining evidence that he enjoys music that’s been around for less time than herself.

“Uh, yeah. It’s just a car thing,” Dean raised an eyebrow, “I just need you to help me install the motor.”

He nodded and allowed Jo to lead him out of his office. Because she is both resourceful and let Dean get the little lift they use for the motors out before she finally said anything.

“So,” Jo started, long and obvious, “How’re you liking the music today?”

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “It’s fine,” He said before moving back, signaling that Jo would receive no further comment from him.

That left her to watch him work on the car whilst Jo thought about the only other times Dean has said something not-bad about other genres of music.

It was a very short thought.

One with only one word; _now_.

<><><><><><><>

Its winter now and California. Although the two seem like a walking oxymoron, it does mean that less people are in the shop.

Therefore, another Saturday, another six pack of beer waiting for her at home so long as she doesn’t fall asleep entirely right and then.

Jo is organizing the tools in a tool box further away from the center of the floor when Charlie appears beside her and starts pulling Jo to the entrance.

Charlie is repeating, “Oh my god, you’ve gotta see that. You’ve got to,” Over and over until they reach the door. Jo pushed it open, afraid that Charlie will phase right through it with the way her body is vibrating right now.

When she steps through, Jo is honestly not sure what she should be expecting. A hot chick? Some two headed dude hiding one inside of a cage? Jo’s mother?

She shuddered at the thought of the last one, Charlie knew enough about the elder woman to not be excited about her presence.

The figure she is greeted with is probably male and seems to be purposefully mis-lining up the pamphlets on the wall. He doesn’t seem special enough to warrant Charlie’s mood; he’s wearing a trench coat. 

“Hel-” Jo behind to say when he turns around. “Castiel,” She breathes knowing she is walking through an exact replica of the same fan routine he probably sees everyday, but at that moment she really didn’t care.

Charlie continues to bounce beside Jo as the two of them (nicely) ask for autographs and the like before Jo remembered that he probably came here to have his car serviced not be mauled by two early twenties girls who’ve memorized the better part of all of his songs.

Jo’s about to have him hand the keys off to Charlie and get a start on the paperwork when there are footsteps echoing in from the floor.

Dean was the only other person at the shop.

Jo acted quickly, jumping up whilst thrusting the key and papers into Charlie’s arms and explaining in a hurried whisper that they can’t let Dean near Castiel, for everyone’s sanity.

She’s back on the floor before Dean is even halfway through the room. “Don’t you have a customer?” Dean asked, with an odd expression on his face.

Jo flushed, then stammered out, “Yeah, it’s just gonna- going to take a bit. Why don’t we just hang out in your office.”

Her reasoning and suggestion were both sketchy as hell but Dean complies anyway, following her into his office where she shut the door behind them. “Not to be rude, but the whole boss/employee thing doesn’t do much for me. And you’re like a sister to me.”

She snapped her head around, looking mildly horrid about his comment; that seems to be the response he was waiting for because he laughs at her for a bit.

“So, what's this all about, really?” He asks.

Jo looked at him. “It’s really better if you don’t ask.”

She managed to pull it off for about thirty minutes, then she accidentally set her hand where her boots had just been, causing it to get covered in sawdust and something else. Instead of just letting him roam free, she tells Dean to stay in his office until she gets back.

He does not.

She makes it back out onto the floor and sees Castiel leaning against the frame of the entrance door and the garage door is opening, which means Charlie is outside.

Dean, on the other hand, is just leisurely walking up to Castiel. Jo really had no idea if Dean knew that that was who he was approaching, but she just had to some he didn’t insult any musicians before she could subtly break them apart.

She was thinking about offering to drive Castiel back to wherever he is staying to just get him out of the equation completely, but can’t think of a way to avoid sounding like a stalker when she does.

Dean is beside Castiel now, the two of them just seem to be _looking_ at each other with this weird intense vibe coming off of them.

She’s about to open her mouth when Dean takes one last step forward into Castiel’s personal space. Then…

Dean kisses him.

It’s not one of those awkward lips touch and run things you did in high school or a slow kiss being charged by heat and passion. It was one of those chaste, yet sweet, kisses you only ever see in the flash forward at the end of a movie so that you know they are going to work out as a couple.

They separate, but Jo only just barely knows that from the angle she’s at because they just stay in each other's person space and start speaking in hushed tones.

“What the Spock is going on here?” Charlie hissed from beside her.

Jo looked over to see a beaten old Linclon parked on the floor and a bewildered Charlie is now shoulder to shoulder with Jo.

“I don’t really-” She starts, only to be interrupted.

“Hey guys,” Dean says, closing the small amount of space between the two pairs, with Castiel close behind, “I guess I should probably explain?”

Jo had to elbow Charlie in the rib for muttering, “Yeah that might be nice,” But it apparently did the trick anyways.

“Well, I guess I’ll go from the beginning. Cas, Castiel, whichever, here showed up with that,” Dean pointed in the vague direction of the golden car and Jo pretended not to notice him intertwining their fingers after lowering them, “And he kept having to come in, ‘cause that’s kind of a piece of shit, no offense Cas. 

“Then one day he was here for like the third time that week and I realized how happy I got when he walked in, and I knew I wanted that outside of the shop as well so I asked him out.”

Dean was blushing after that, Jo was unsure if she had ever seen him blush before, but Castiel- _Cas_ inched forward to address them both. “It was truly an elegant speech he prepared, I am forever grateful that he made the first move though.”

Jo blanked at him, she had a freaking pop music star in her workplace who was talking about her macho big brother making a sappy love speech before they even had their first date.

She wondered at what point during that day she had entered this alternate dimension, but the past few months have been getting progressively weirder so she couldn’t.

Charlie was the first to vocalize her questions after that. “How long? Like when did that happen?”

The couple shared a look, but it was a deep look, if Jo had to describe it. “About a year and two months,” Dean supplied, “But we met closer to a year and a half ago.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jo asked, suddenly worried that her love for Cas’ (that was going to be weird for a while) music came off as creepy or obsessive.

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean and even Jo could read the obvious intent for Dean to have to explain. “At first it was because he’s famous, like the press following him around and shit. Then we actually started dating and wanted to spend a few months figuring out exactly what was between us before we involved other people. And lately it’s just been ‘cause we wanted to know if it’s serious before we make any big moves.”

The ‘big moves’ scared her a bit, but Jo instead asked, “So is it?”

She didn’t have to wait for an answer, one came in the way they looked to each other with pure adoration in their eyes and Dean brought their entwined hands upwards and kissed Cas’ knuckles.

“It is,” Cas said at last, breaking everyone out of the comfortable silence.

“What now?” Charlie asked.

“We’ve told Sammy and Cas’ bandmates, so almost everyone we want to know knows,” Dean started.

Cas continued for Dean in a way that Jo would think is actually quite sweet if it didn’t make her feel lonely and like she had too much sugar already. “I am selling my apartment in LA, and moving here with Dean. We are looking for nicer apartments though, now that Dean can afford to actually spend money on himself.”

There was an undertone to what Cas just said, like he was annoyed that Dean came out to live here with next to nothing. Jo was happy about that, it was damn time someone taught Dean to treat himself with half the love he does for the people around him.

“Gonna give the old place to Sammy,” Dean elaborated, “So he doesn’t have to live with half the guys in his class anymore. Plus it's a great starter place.”

“One to have until you're ready to embrace the future.” That was Cas’ portion of this point.

“Exactly.” Dean smiled at him.

It was a smile Jo recognised from one other time; when she saw Dean in his office as the song switched the day she played the new album at work.

The song that came on was _Righteous Man_.

Jo looked to Charlie, who was watching the two men in their little bubble of love with a pleased look on her face. Jo tapped her on the arm, signaling for the two of them to head out to the entrance. She wasn’t even sure they noticed Jo and Charlie exit.

When she poke her head in to check on them a while later, Jo could see Dean looking through the engine as Cas sat on a stool now two feet from him.

All while Misguided Angel played in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta Van'ty, we shall see how bad we failed after we sleep post exams.
> 
> As always, if you wish to leave a comment or a kudos, I live off of them.


End file.
